Systems comprising a plurality of interconnected stationary devices are common in many different technique areas. The devices may be different types of computers, loudspeakers, cameras, lamps, sensors, etc. The systems may be found in different environments such as in office spaces, home environments, and industrial premises. When controlling such a system, for example when configuring or troubleshooting the devices included therein, it may be beneficial to know the position of the devices.
One solution to this problem is to arrange a positioning unit in each of the stationary devices such that the device may determine its position. The position may be determined by use of for example GPS information, access point information or WiFi network information. A drawback with this solution is that the production of the stationary device may become more costly and complex.
Patent application CN104320762 discloses an alternative solution in which a mobile device sends its own position information to a web camera which sends the position information as being its own location to a server. A drawback with this solution is that the position determination may become complex and time-consuming since the mobile device, and possible the user thereof, must know which web camera to send the position information to.
There is thus a need for a simple method for determining a position of a stationary device which contributes to a cost-efficient and simple construction of the device and which is time-efficient from a user perspective.